The Times that Merlin met the Doctor
by Artistic blue eyes
Summary: These were the two times that Merlin met the Doctor. The time he needed the Doctor most and the time that he got to say goodbye. This is my first crossover, with mentions of Merlin/Arthur.
1. Part 1

**The Time that Merlin met the Doctor**

**Hey guys, this is the first part of my two shot about the time that Merlin met the Doctor. I felt like trying my hand at a crossover, not sure how well it went but here is the first result. I don't own Merlin or Doctor who. I hope you enjoy.**

Merlin had seen some amazing things in his life, hell he had even been responsible for a few of them himself, but the Doctor, he was better than amazing.

They had first met what seemed like a million lifetimes ago before Merlin had begun travelling. He had spent the first fifty years after Arthur's death not moving from the spot where they had said their goodbyes. The knights had come to him trying to talk him into moving, even Gwen had appeared at one point, taking time out of running the kingdom to see him.

He needed Arthur, it wasn't until after he was gone that he realised how much through. It didn't feel right to go back to Camelot without him. It was only because of his magic that he was staying alive, it protected him from the elements, made him healthy when he got ill. Through everything he refused to move, it was only when the Doctor came that things changed.

He heard the sound before he could see anything. A whiny, heavily sound that echoed through the forest like he had never heard before. He's magic reacted to it on instinct placing a protective shield around him as a blue box began to fade in and out of existence. Merlin stared at it in disbelief, for a moment he was convinced he had finally gone insane. He was surprised it had taken that long.

It was then that a man came stumbling out of it. He was wearing a confusing set of clothes, odd colours and in shapes he had never seen before. His whole appearance just seemed strange, like he didn't belong here at all. He looked around for a moment his black hair flicking where he stood.

It didn't take him long before he spotted Merlin. The strange man seemed to practically run over to Merlin. Looking like he was jumping up and down on the spot when he stood in front of Merlin, "You're Merlin."

Merlin just blinked back at him not sure what he could say. He seemed real enough, and he was talking as well, so it was possible that Merlin wasn't going crazy. This strange man was really there.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the Doctor," The man babbled on sitting down right in front of Merlin, "I have a message to deliver, of sorts. I guess, its complex."

Merlin opened his mouth and let out a croak, he hadn't spoken in such a long time it was almost like he had forgotten how to, "Who would send me a message?"

"Well you of course," The Doctor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Merlin wasn't really sure what he could say as a respond to that. The Doctor noticed the confused look on his face, "You are Emrys?" Merlin nodded back, "Well then you understand magic, things that happen without reason."

"You just appeared in a blue box telling me that I have sent myself a message," Merlin repeated knowing his voice was full of disbelief.

"Says the man who can magic objects out of thin air," The Doctor shot back, Merlin looked at him in surprise, that wasn't something that anyone knew, "I know all about you Merlin. You told me to deliver a message. You told me that there was a time when you had begun to loss hope that Arthur would ever come back."

Merlin looked away. The idea of talking about Arthur, even with a stranger was painful, but the Doctor was right, after all this time he had begun to loss hope in what Kilgharrah said about Arthur coming back. Each day without him had felt like a lifetime.

"I know you don't want to talk about him, but I also know what it's like to loss someone close to you," The Doctor said his breath catching as he spoke, "I had two friends, their names were Rory and Amy Pond, we travelled together. That's what I do, I travel through time and space, and for a while they came with me. Everything was perfect, but that's the thing about humans, they live and they die. I couldn't save them, just like you couldn't save Arthur. That's what we are Merlin, we have to watch, it's the curse of living forever."

"I will live forever?" Merlin questioned.

"No, you won't. You will live until you can find Arthur again, because I promise you. You will find Arthur and when you do everything will be worthwhile," The Doctor assured him.

"How do you know all this?" Merlin questioned.

"I met you, in the future," The Doctor said reaching into his pocket and pull out something from inside, it looked like it was too big to fit in there. He held it in his hands, staring at it, "You made me promise to tell you that you find him," The Doctor handed over the rectangle. Merlin turned it over and stared at it. It was Arthur and Merlin they looked like a drawing but it wasn't the same, it was somehow different and they looked different. The clothes they were wearing they were similar to the Doctor's and Arthur wasn't wearing a crown. They looked strange but happy.

"This is us," Merlin said softly stroking his finger over the drawing in front of him.

"It's from the future," The Doctor explained, "There something else before I forget," The Doctor said reaching into another pocket and pulling out a small golden key, "If you need me at any point at all. Use your magic and call me with the key, I'll be there."

Merlin accepted the key with a smile on his face before he looked confused, "What can I do now?"

"You go and see the world Merlin," The Doctor said with a smile.

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed this,**

**Until next time **

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxxx**


	2. Part 2

**The second time that Merlin met the Doctor**

**Hey guys this is the second and final part of this two shot story. I honestly don't know whether it is any good. I have another idea for a crossover but I'm not sure yet where it will take me. Anyway I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. Read and enjoy.**

Many years had passed before he got to see that mad man in a box again, and so much had changed. The Doctor had been right, he couldn't stop living just because he was waiting. So he decided to travel, changing personalities as he went. He was a peasant in one life and a Lord in the next. He fought in the world that was supposed to end all wars, he had nursed soldiers back to health in the Second World War.

He had seen bloodshed and pain, anger and hurt. He had felt so much loss, but no matter how bad things got, he always remembered what the Doctor had said, "You will find him again, I have seen it."

And eventually he did. It took 2 millennium, but he finally had found Arthur again and all the pain was worth it. He had cried, then again so had Arthur. There had been questions, answers which had caused both joy and grief.

About five years after Arthur had returned Merlin noticed it. He was aging again, but rather than the fear he had seen on so many other's faces at that realisation, he instead felt relief.

Together Arthur and he lead a wonderful life, full of more love and joy than all his other lifetimes put together. They were both old when Arthur passed away. It was quietly in his sleep with little fuss or angst, so calm compared to his previous death.

It was only a week later when Merlin called the Doctor to him using the key that had laid forgotten in a draw. The familiar sound that right in that moment it was the most beautiful sound in the world to Merlin. Then the Doctor was there standing right in front of him, looking so young. Younger than when they had met all those years ago. It was obvious from the way he looked at Merlin that this version of the Doctor had not yet made it to that meeting in Camelot, and suddenly it made sense to Merlin. His whole life had been leading up to this moment, this second of seeing the Doctor once again.

"Come in," Merlin invited relaxing back into his chair.

The Doctor entered the room and looked around in confusion, "How did you call me?"

"The Key," Merlin said holding it up, "We don't have much time, but we can enjoy a cup of tea."

The Doctor smiled brightly at him, "I'm never one to turn down a cup of tea," the Doctor grabbed a cup before sitting down in front of him, "Do you have a biscuit?"

"Jammie dodger," Merlin said watching the Doctor's eyes light up in the most childish way, "So it has been a while."

"I don't think we've met before," The Doctor said almost apologetically, before taking a bit of the biscuit.

"But you will soon," Merlin smiled back at him, "In a place called The Lake of Albion, just outside of Camelot."

"Camelot is a myth," The Doctor replied back uncertainly.

"It is no more of a myth than you or I are Doctor. I need you to do something for me, back by that Lake about 2 millennium ago, there was a young man who was grieving for the loss of his best friend and he needs hope. He needs someone to assure him that his best friend will come back to him," Merlin picked up the photo frame next to him before handing it to the Doctor, "This is Arthur, my best friend, my whole world. You're the one who gave my hope, Doctor."

"I promise," The Doctor said sincerely.

Merlin nodded gratefully as he felt his chest tighten slightly, "Can you stay with me Doctor, until I'm sleeping?"

The Doctor nodded taking Merlin's hand, "I haven't asked what your name is?"

"Merlin," he replied as his eyes grew heavier, feeling himself sinking down. The darkness edging into his brain, "I am Emrys."

**Okay so that this one finished. I didn't really want to do something that was really long as my exams have just finished so I'm just getting back into writing once again, which will probably take a little bit of time.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxxx**


End file.
